


It’s Six O’clock in the Morning, You’re Not Having Vodka

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, drunk, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Daniel hits a low point with the help of alcohol.





	It’s Six O’clock in the Morning, You’re Not Having Vodka

Daniel had come back from the mission, and that was about the only thing that had gone correctly. Three agents down, two wounded, seven civilian casualties and dozens wounded, not to mention half a city block demolished from the explosives that their suspect, Lando Quinn, had rigged. Daniel was the only one to escape the mission unscathed, and needless to say the carnage was bringing up old wartime memories.

That was three days ago, and Peggy understood first hand how long it took for reopened wounds to heal. She was prepared to give Daniel as much time as he needed, but for those three days he’d been doing nothing but drinking, and she was beginning to get worried for his health.

The sun was just starting to break over the horizon when Peggy woke. Daniel wasn’t there; not concerning, as he hadn’t been to their bed since the attack, but the sound of stumbling and cupboard doors slamming was.

She threw on her robe and entered the kitchen only to find him slumped in a chair, cradling a bottle of vodka in his hands like his salvation. She crouched down to his eye level, waiting until his eyes sluggishly focused on her to speak.

“Darling, you’ve had a lot to drink lately, why don’t you have some food and water?”

He just gave her a watery laugh and turned away from her, opening the bottle and taking a swig. “I’ll feel things if I stop drinking, Peg, so that’s not an option.”

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him back towards him, her voice a little firmer this time. “I know this is hard, Daniel, I can’t imagine what you’re feeling. But you’ll only make it worse if you continue drinking, especially concerning your health.”

“I don’t care,” he spat at her, turning away again.

Now she was done being gentle. Peggy grabbed the bottle and tore it from his weak grasp, dumping it down the sink before he could protest. When it was empty, she set it roughly on the counter and looked back at him with a hard stare. “Daniel Sousa, it’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka. You’re going to get up and take a shower, and then you’re going to eat and drink something other than your weight in spirits. Then you’re going to go to our bed and rest, I don’t care if you sleep or not, but you’re going to lie there until you sober up, and then you’re going to get through this without destroying your body in the process.”

He looked at her in surprise, eyes wide and mouth agape. Peggy expected a bit more of a struggle from him, but her speech must have worked, as he shuffled off, and a minute later she heard the shower running. Satisfied that he was doing as told, she quickly made eggs, finishing them just as he came back into the kitchen, smelling marginally better than he had. She set a plate down in front of him, along with a glass of water and a few aspirin before sitting across from him with the morning newspaper, ignoring him. She may take care of him, but that does not mean she has to be kind.

Peggy ignored him for quite awhile, making it through five pages of the news before he croaked to her, “I’m sorry, Peg.”

She folded an edge of the paper over to glance at him, keeping her face impassive.

“I was rude, I was more than rude to you, I don’t have the word for what I was. There’s no excuse for it. I’m really sorry, Peg.”

She softened, folding the paper back up. “Thank you, Daniel.”

He shook his head. “I was like my father there. I don’t wanna be like my father, he was a bad drunk. I don’t wanna be like him.”

Peggy stood and came to his side, slowly running her fingers through his hair. “You’re not your father, Daniel. You’re everything he wasn’t and so much more. You bear the weight of the world and never complain, you’re allowed to slip up once in awhile. Hell, if I was in your position, I would’ve said a lot of worse things, and probably not apologized.”

He sighed and leaned into her, burying his head in her stomach. “I was still mean like him, though.”

She tilted his head up. “But you apologized, and you feel remorse for it. Darling, I know you, I know that this isn’t how you usually are. This is a low point, Daniel, and I know you’ll get through it. You made a mistake, and you corrected it. You’re already better than most men out there.”

She got a small smile at that before he leaned into her again. Before he could fall asleep where he sat, she helped him up to bed, arranging him on his side before setting a bucket by the bed and sneaking out, smiling to herself. Even at his lowest point, she still loved that man.


End file.
